


他是个骗子【11-15】

by Faustiane



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	他是个骗子【11-15】

11.

 

房间里的凉意像水一样从身边潺潺而过。利威尔俯身趴在地毯上，看见那些落满了灰尘的细绒被自己的呼吸吹得微微拂动。抬高翘起的臀部和身体形成的曲线正绘声绘色地宣讲着自己的经历。他的思想和心脏正像被烈火焚烧着一样，火焰和烟雾会拖累风的流动，萤火虫会惹怒繁星的光芒，而内心是如何收到侵犯的，谁也不知道。

埃尔文真的像一个刽子手，用自己的手掌丈量着利威尔身体的每一个部分。他的左手食指噗地一声塞入紧涩的后穴内，拇指摁在卵袋的中央，互相配合，进退得宜地摩擦着。他搅动着利威尔，像搅动着一团柔软的面糊一样，指节微微曲起，让利威尔难过的抓紧地毯哼出了声。

他自己也因这美景而勃起了，那个地方大得令人发指，胀得裤裆鼓鼓囊囊的。可他却一点也不着急，只是用手指细细研磨着潮湿又温暖的内壁，挖弄敏感的粘膜直到那个地方沁出了水，一点一点润湿了粉红色的小嘴，让它一张一合地挽留着侵犯它的东西，像极了永不知足的月亮，觊觎着那颗太过遥远的恒星。

利威尔被他弄得很难受，下意识地产生了些委屈，他根本来不及倚仗卓越的演技，来不及生气，甚至来不及拥有更多的想法。他只想找个没人的地方哭诉自己的遭遇，借着酒精的力量痛痛快快地发泄一场，把心里的毒水全都倒出来。他受够了在别人需要展现快乐和心声的时候自己却要离群索居，他想要尼古丁，想要一场性爱，想要一切能填满空虚的东西，把汗水和剩下的精力全都投掷于欲感的巅峰上。

这一刻，他的反应是如此的真实。埃尔文把他的身子翻过来，让他仰面躺着面对自己，拨开那些潮湿凌乱的黑发，看那双蓝灰色眼睛里充满了前所未有的生气，低头怜爱地吻了吻他的鼻尖：“小坏蛋，你性感极了。”

利威尔抓紧对方的衣襟才能让自己靠近一点，然而，他抓紧了用力一撕，布帛破裂的尖锐声响和衣扣的迸溅让他欢快地勾起了唇角，似乎不再那么难受了：“我们需要公平，我身上没有的，你身上也一律不准有。”

“哦轻点，这可是上季Armani绝版的衬衫啊。”

利威尔伸手摸着埃尔文的胸肌，腹肌，手指绕着那些坚硬结实的肌肉线条，伸入内裤，最后慢慢地握上了那根烫得像烙铁一样的性器。

“一件衬衫，就可以让这根同样独一无二的东西爽一爽，好像怎么算都不亏。”

埃尔文一边笑着一边塞进了自己的中指，手指头硬撑开内壁，让更多的水流了出来，甚至打湿了自己一部分手掌。利威尔被刺激的轻轻抬了抬腰，他趁机低下头去，含住某块红肿翘起的乳头，用舌头玩弄它，含着蕊尖与乳晕周围的皮肤嬉戏。

“敏感度真好，世界上最好的工匠也造不出这对可爱的宝贝。”他伸手捻了捻，把它搓的愈发红润，情不自禁地赞叹道：“真漂亮。”

利威尔想抬腿踹他一脚，但是两条腿都被对方抓着。他不悦地皱眉，被迫夹着埃尔文的腰，硬撑起身体骂道：“你脑子里装的是什么，夸一个男人的乳头漂亮还不如夸一个女人的屁股比胸大，无论哪种你都会死的很惨。”他勃起的性器冒出透明色的液体，随着支起身子的动作戳在小腹上，阴茎的嫣红色和皮肤的白皙强烈地刺激着眼球。

“不，我不会的。我要是死了，你会跟我同归于尽的。”

埃尔文说着淬过剧毒的句子，继续塞入第三根手指，只是他没有再给利威尔适应的时间，而是同时搅动起来，空气里回荡着全都是内壁和液体互相挤压碰撞出的水声，让那具硬撑起来的身体摇摇欲坠地落回到地上。

利威尔的衣服脱尽了，皮带，牛仔裤、内裤全被胡乱甩飞了，也许挂在椅背上，也许挂在落地灯的灯罩上。他赤裸的脊背摩擦着粗糙的地毯，屁股后头的小穴被人一寸一寸的开发出来，直到能容纳那根巨物的头部位置。当它毫不掩饰地杵在穴口的时候，利威尔暗暗做好了准备。

“我这就来到你身边。”

埃尔文按住利威尔的肩膀，他的凶器缓缓地消失在对方的体内，却瞬间迎来了热情温暖的拥抱，舒服得让他扬起头叹了口气。他敞露着胸肌，脖颈里挂着的蓝宝石吊坠衬着小麦色的皮肤，看起来具有一种的狂放的野性。他居高临下的看着利威尔张大了嘴胀得说不出话来，一只手揉动着对方屁股上的软肉，然后用力地拍了拍它。

“现在，我需要你动一动。”

他以导演的身份、以命令的口吻对他的男主角发出指令，后者必须遵照行事，努力放松正在收缩中的后穴，带着热情和支离破碎的嗓音去拥抱埃尔文：“那就吻一吻我吧。”

埃尔文将他抱在怀里，这个比利时男人简直娇小得不可思议，似乎可以用一条胳膊就能把他整个人举上蓝天。他把他圈在怀里用力地挺胯，巨大的肉棒屠刃着穴口，毫不留情地撞击着一切柔软的嫩肉。他低下头去吻正在小声啜泣的利威尔，伸出舌头舔走了泪珠和汗水，让对方自己掌握着主动权，坐在他的性器上来回抬动着屁股。

他们之间的喘息是那么清晰，落在安静的房间里让闻者生愧。利威尔感觉自己正像演着一场全世界最激情的独角戏，而埃尔文的身躯正是他的舞台。明明不是第一次做爱，可他却感觉像是达到了前所未有的巅峰，欲望不断积累在前端，他飞快地坐了几次，拧着细眉痛痛快快地射了出来。高潮来临的那一刻，他在一片如雪光般的茫然中看见了埃尔文失去控制的神色。哦，当然了，他的穴肉拼命地绞紧着那根侵犯它的凶器，就连臀肉也在收缩，这种情况下，无论再如何优秀、衣冠楚楚的禽兽也会忍不住张开獠牙，对准他的猎物。

埃尔文瞬间和他交换了体位，握着他的腰，伏在他的身上，另一手擦拭了他射在自己小腹上的精液，抹动着那张因失神而微微张开的嘴。

“瞧瞧，这是什么？”

利威尔只能尽力接受对方的进攻，但他快放弃了：“啊哈……YSL的口红？”

埃尔文笑了笑，那双眼睛既摄人又明亮，仿佛大海般蓝得惊心动魄。

“上帝，圣罗兰怎么可能创造得出这种漂亮的口红。”

瞬间，利威尔听见了自己内心崩溃的声音，以拉枯摧朽的势头衰败着一切想要抵抗的念头，像城墙坍塌那样不可挽回。他输了，彻头彻尾地输给了这个混蛋，这个该死的嘴上抹油的大骗子，怎么会有这么大的东西？

眼泪一边夺眶而出，一边在哀求：“求你……慢一点……”他攀紧了埃尔文的后背，像抓紧了救命的稻草，自己却在那风浪中沉沉浮浮。

“求、求你了……”

“宝贝。你很棒，你是全世界最棒的。”

“不要了，真的不要了……”

埃尔文捧住那颗不断摇动着的头颅，亲了亲，安抚道：“还有三个小时就黎明了啊，我们抓紧时间。”

利威尔把脸转过去，目光焦灼在圆润的桌角和远处的床上，身后的景象简直一塌糊涂，嫩红色的小嘴十分卖力地吞吐着一根巨物，这太刺激了，更何况，埃尔文的技术和经验远超以往任何一位床伴，他的开拓和进攻都是极具技巧性的，轻松就能让bottom感受到极乐，自己却能不紧不慢地玩火自焚。

从他这个角度看去，埃尔文的侧脸像极了一位冷漠无情的天神。当微凉的精液喷涌在肠道里时，他突然有一种想要蜷缩在角落放声痛哭的感觉。他又射了，努力睁开泪眼去拥抱对方，但愿身体上的热度也能传染到心肠。

 

 

 

12.

 

当他们的身体共同热到了一定程度，结合的部位传来的高温让穴口快要化了一样，软融融的，只晓得包着肉棒小口小口地往里吞。

利威尔被夹在男人的怀里，满脸的红晕像粉底拍打在脸上，一滴一滴汗从痩削的下颚汇聚在一起，啪的一声滴在地毯上。肿痛的乳头又被埃尔文用舌头重重地碾了碾，吸进嘴里，像是在品尝高档的美味佳肴。他皱着眉再一次挺起腰，忍不住把半软的性器往前送，全身轻轻颤抖起来。龟头拔出穴口时发出“啵”的一声，随后透明浑浊的液体从里面流了出来，打湿了整条股道。

埃尔文握着利威尔的后脑勺，对他做的一个普通深吻的动作却显得极其色情。

“再来一次？”他的嘴往床努了努。

利威尔的眼神无力地顺着那个方向一瞟，微弱地拒绝：“不……”

但，马上有东西送进了他的身体里，完美无缺地契合着每条褶皱。他立刻浑身紧张起来，趴在埃尔文身上像只被暴雨浇透的小猫，两条腿熟练地把对方的腰夹紧。

“瞧，我的小骗子演技真不错。”

埃尔文把他从地上拉起来，顺势甩进柔软的鹅绒垫里，四肢像牢笼一样的困住他，甚至握上了他的性器，慢慢将它揉硬，堵住那个可爱、微微张开的小眼。

“想不想变得更好一些？”

利威尔抬起腰胯发出一声舒服到极致的叹气，他已经完全沦陷在欲望里了，甚至不知道该如何去思考——瞧，只要听从this guy的话如爵士鼓的鼓点响在自己耳边，就能享受一场无与伦比的盛宴，美味得能令人记住一辈子。

没有人再比面前这位适合最棒的炮友了。

他抓着埃尔文的臂膀，五指用力留下五道浅红色的印痕，渐渐松开，无力地去抓着白色的床单。

“够了，真的够了……”

“乖，听话，再一次。”

他几乎要委屈得哭出来，那种掺杂了玻璃碎片的情绪像龙卷风一样在心中肆虐着，满地的鲜血让他不知所措，只想回到最软弱的状态，放声大哭。可是自己的性器被堵得死死地，一大股洪流堆积着盘旋着就是无从发泄。后穴突然剧烈地抽了两抽，用力张开它的小嘴，臀肌也拼命收缩着。他用剩余的意识发现，自己靠后面那部分获得高潮了。

这还远远没到埃尔文想要的地步。他看着利威尔的眼神，露出了前所未有，纯粹的黑暗，伸手轻轻一拨，手势虽轻，却一下子拨开了对方想要捂住自己后穴的手。那些该死的理智还没有从利威尔的脑子里离开——他不希望这样，高潮过后的眼泪不值得同情，膝盖下的软弱无法令他彻底心动。他想看到一个破碎之后，自己亲手拼起来的玩偶。他对每一任床伴的要求都是如此严格，但利威尔，远远超过了他的想象，也带来了一重又一重的惊喜，让拥有丰富经验的他不知道怎么办才好，甚至差点丢了体面的成熟和风度。

“不、不……”

利威尔摇动着头颅，哭叫着，甚至精液从他屁股里流出来的时候，试图拒绝下一次，下一次又忍不住跟着一起颠摇腰胯，拒绝再一次。他被做得一边翻着眼睛一边摇着头，上下两张嘴一起合不拢。

埃尔文想，要不要顺着情欲彻底地玩坏他。然而，这个念头只是在脑海里转了一下，瞬间消失不见。他笑道：“是我输了，抱歉。”他低下头吻了吻利威尔，从唇开始，于脖颈结束，让它显得水润、充满了温情缱绻：“以后不会手下留情了。”

而他只是敞着大腿，微微睁了睁眼，向后倒在一个强壮的怀里慢慢失去意识。

快凌晨四点了。

说起来这场性爱够疯狂的，他们从一进门就打得火热，从门前的地毯转移到房间中央的大床，一路脱掉的衣服就是他们的战线。

直到利威尔带着宿醉后的头疼，胯下的麻木和生理性的恶心从乱糟糟的床铺上醒来，他已完全分不清现在是什么时间，今天是什么日期，外面的阳光到底和煦几许，它看起来像一波一波绿色的湖水照进房间，他抱着枕头翻了个身，连后腰都在隐隐作痛——看看，那个疯子都做了什么。

利威尔不想承认昨天发生的事情是出于喝多了的缘故，他甚至都不希望故事的主角是自己，那样太丢脸。他试着抬腿感受了一下，后穴除了麻木似乎挺干净的，但他完全不记得有被埃尔文清理过这回事情。

床头柜上放着一个烟盒，打开盖子一看，里面还放着两个套，烟也不是自己经常抽的Marlboro。利威尔玩味地看着里面仔细排列整齐的烟草，故意抽取最中间一支破坏了完整的美感，嘭地一声躺回床上接着点燃它，吐出一口气，薄荷的味道慢慢冲破牙齿的重围才达到口腔深处，像极了顶撞已久才得到高潮的过程。

“这烟真他妈不像男人抽的。”

烟雾的气息驱散了房间里性爱遗留下的味道，他听见埃尔文的声音从不远处传来：“你就是这样醒觉的吗？”他抬头一看，对方穿着一件浴袍坐在书桌前，侧过头微笑着看向自己。

利威尔也不介意被他这样看着，撑起不着片缕的身体靠在床前抽烟，懒得去弹燃烬了的烟灰，随它们掉在床单上，脖子里，爱掉哪儿掉哪儿。

埃尔文起身，拉开厚重的窗帘，阳光瞬间铺天盖地的涌进来，将最后一点暧昧驱逐殆尽。他们同时不适地眯起了眼睛，却尽可能地让自己的视线与对方碰撞在一起。

利威尔以仰视的角度欣赏着对方从浴袍里露出的肌肉线条，以及沐浴露的味道，正在滴水的金色发梢。空气里又迅速充满了即将爆炸的味道，烽火连天的Afghanistan也不过如此。

“你拉开窗帘是想让别人看到这一幕吗，你可真够肮脏的。”

“我的目的从来都是上你的床罢了，为什么要去管别人会看到什么。”

利威尔冷笑一声，烟蒂差点掉在自己的手上。埃尔文凑过去就着他的手抽了一口，然后和他接吻。一团烟困在两个人的口腔里冲不出去也无从逃脱，只好等着被唾液打湿，慢慢消失在器官深处。他偏过头，躲开下一个吻：“放开我，我不是你的男朋友。”

“可我已经在想如何让你穿上V领毛衣跳一段dirty dance的场景了，亲爱的。”

“我并不会跳舞。”

“不，你会，出生于音乐世家怎么可能不会跳舞呢。但是疯宝贝做的，才是我想要的。”

利威尔抬了抬眉毛，把烟头摁在床头柜上，光裸起身走到门口顺手抢了衣柜里剩下的一件浴袍。他的腿都在打着颤，扶着门走出去偏偏却要装作什么事都没有：“那你就想吧，我不会跟你做下一次了，永远都不会。”

埃尔文目送他像刚出生的幼鹿一样离开自己的房间，走路的姿势和动作令人怜爱极了，哦地上还有他昨天穿过的衣服，他光脚踩着那些衣服就像踩着电影节上的红地毯，既骄傲又高贵，给驻足而观的人们留下一个缓缓离开的背影。

他打开笔记本，挑选着昨晚拍到每一张照片，挑出一张最棒的作为壁纸。用埃尔文·史密斯的方式，拍到的男演员可比网上的那些照片的角度完美多了。

这个时间甚至电梯里的人都很少。酒店里绿萝安静地垂下叶片，像蜜糖般的灯光照耀着整条走廊。利威尔说不出自己这种想要快速逃离的感觉到底从何而来，他有一种被套路的感觉，尽管现在看起来“拔吊无情”的那一方是他自己。昨晚发生的事情实在是太多了，一个找他打架，一个找他做爱，样样都是极费力的活儿，他只想快点回到自己的房间床上痛快睡一觉，也许这样就能发现心中盘旋的异样是一种累到了极致才产生的幻觉。他除了一件浴袍，什么都没有，手机、衣服都落在了埃尔文的房间里，不过手机大概早没电了。

利威尔不知道等待他的将会是什么，会是什么，管他呢。大不了再次掉回猎人的陷阱里被撕得连渣都不剩，不过现在这些和他一点关系都没有。他连被子都忘了盖，一躺在床上就睡着了，忘了自己蜷缩起来的手和脚还来不及打开。

醒一醒，利威尔，能保护你的只有你自己。

他猛地睁开眼时，又是一天天黑了。新西兰的落日时分是世界最孤独的顶点，几乎要人快要以为自己被遗忘在角落里。

叮铃——是酒店房间的电话响了，短暂又急促的几秒，让他想起自己还活着，而不是一具喘着热气温暖柔软的尸体。

 

 

 

 

13.

 

电话里传来的是酒店领班恭敬的话语，他告诉已经睡懵了的利威尔：“先生，您点的布拉夫套餐已经准备好送到您房间门口了。”

利威尔不记得自己失去意识前点过什么套餐，一觉醒来天空已经像一大团黑色焦糖布丁，纯粹浓稠得快要掉下来。他放下电话，挣扎着从床上起来，依旧是光着脚踩着地毯上绒软的纤维为面带笑意的服务生打开了房门。

“先生，祝您用餐愉快。”

他将晚餐推车推进房中，转身离开。推车中央放着几只盘子。一盘是用装满了柠檬片点缀的新西兰牡蛎，一碟奶油酥，碗装的流黄太阳蛋洒了香芹碎和蘑菇片，一盏红茶茶盅、几只杯子。

利威尔反复打量了几遍，从红茶的热气和奶油酥的香味中确认自己空腹了十几个小时，头脑发晕是太饿的缘故。他需要清醒一会，走进浴室靠着洗手池扑了几遍冷水，从镜子里看见自己正在滴水的脸难看地苍白泛青，咧了咧嘴角，这才坐回到房中大口大口往嘴里塞吃的。

偌大昏暗的房间，就他一个人。没有电脑变幻闪烁的屏保的光芒，没有电话铃声的干扰，现代的设备与他无关，仿佛回到了那些与世隔绝、下着雨和雪的日子。他风卷残云地干掉了那盘点心，用叉子戳破蛋白，切碎后大口吃掉，喝完杯子里的残茶向后一仰窝进宽大的椅背里，竟然丝毫不觉得寂寞，没有什么能比填饱肚子更能令人愉快的了。

利威尔身上的浴袍带子不知何时掉落在地上，放松仰躺的时候与半裸无异。他自己闷闷待了一会，终于想起来要联系外界了。他刚刚打开电脑上的Tandem，消息就像洋流一样疯狂地涌过来。

韩吉将他的个人空间、邮箱、私聊界面轰炸得没有一块好地方，他粗粗扫了一眼，基本上都是一些无聊的问题。

“你在做什么，和谁在一起？”

“我在房间里，睡过头了，没有和谁在一起。”

那头过了几秒，大概是不敢相信自己的眼睛，他马上丢了个视频通讯的邀请过来，利威尔同意之后，屏幕里登时出现了一张表情错乱的脸。

“谢天谢地，你终于出现了，在消失24小时以后！我以为你被澳洲的土匪绑架了！就是你演过的那种角色，被绑着手、嘴上贴着胶布，扔到暗无天日的仓库里等着我从天而降拿出天价赎金来救你！”

“韩吉，管理一下自己的面部，我看见了从你嘴里飞出去的唾沫星子。”

“好吧，等会我擦擦。”

“真恶心。”

“你究竟干什么了，别告诉我在房间里睡了一天。”韩吉眯起了眼睛，“别动，我看见你的脖子上有什么痕迹……”

利威尔既不承认也没有否定。

“前天晚上喝完了去找哪个hot girl做的？”

“别逗了。”

“放弃工作，共度春宵，给你留了顿晚餐——你的社交是什么时候变得如此廉价了，利威尔？”

“今非昔比，我并不是一线的演员，我很清楚我自己在做什么。”

“那你难道不该感谢一下自己的曾经吗？你不知道这种时候和别人在一起会传出怎样的话题？”

“没有经历，没有生活。你要说的我都知道。”

“你就不怕？”

“怕什么，我没有比从前更糟的日子，该有活法都活够了。”

韩吉颇感兴趣地环起胸，仿佛猜出利威尔消失的一整天究竟去做了什么。正当利威尔说自己要挂断电话的时候，他提前一步先说了句“拜”，看见对方有些惊愕的眼神，微笑起身去给史密斯总导演发了条短信。

利威尔的确很意外，他知道韩吉是个聪明人，也似乎能知道对方在暗地里推波助澜一些事，但是他无法猜出整件事情的始末，无法猜到它将会如同一匹锦缎缓缓展开还是像烟囱里的灰烬一样慢慢变冷。他从韩吉的表情里闻到了阴谋的味道。

随即，他看到了一直没有什么动静的埃尔文忽然发了讯息过来。

“晚上十点来酒店的E03会议厅开剧组会议。”

“你怎么知道我一定能看得到这条通知，现在离十点只差20分钟。”

“我想20分钟对你来说，洗浴穿着，从房间里走出来抵达会议室已经足够。”

“你没有答完我的问题。”

然而上一句的句点后面，再没有埃尔文的讯息了。

利威尔沉默了一秒，把自己从房间的囚牢中释放出去。在房门打开室外的空气对流的一刹那，他记得自己还是Vincent，那个眼睛里总是闪烁着寒夜星光的士兵会在银幕上骑着马飞越过草原来到危险苦难的明天。这时的Vincent是个未历经沧桑的英雄，不曾察觉生活的迷茫，不曾低下骄傲的头，这也注定了他将是一个陨落的人物，不断逃离命运，在落魄中反复失落。

会议室里，总导演和导演组把明天开机的各项事宜事无巨细地全都交代下去。副导演发话的时候，他看着正在盯着剧本出神的利威尔：“尤其是阿克曼先生，要注意调整好自己的状态。”

这就是一件更加宽敞的接待厅而已，被《城门》的剧组临时改成了会议室。剧务、摄影组、动作指导和演员们林林总总到场了大约五十个人，或坐或站或靠，拿着纸笔不时记点什么东西，人人脸上的表情各自不一。埃尔文低头玩着一支笔，什么也没说。现场的氛围有些肃穆，大约是慑于戏份与进度的压力，还有一部分来自于总导演沉默时压迫性的气场。

利威尔的目光向周围转了一圈，最后回到自己的台词上——最初的原点，点头算作回答。会议大约持续了半小时左右就结束了，别的只是一些琐事，最重要的是确认利威尔是否能找到Vincent这个角色的核心和他自己的状态无虞。各部门准备在明早五点起床开工，争取把第一部分镜头一口气全部拿下。

埃尔文临行前依然一言未发，他看着利威尔从自己身边经过、轻轻捏拳、面无表情的离去、摁下电梯的按钮。

“但愿你能看见生活就是如此被改变的。”

Vincent就是利威尔，也永远只属于他一个人的角色。

凌晨五点，太阳尚未跳出如茵翠绿的地平线，草原上任何一个邻舍依旧被黑暗亵渎着。风从远处的森林里呼啸而来，酢浆草和芦苇被压弯了身体，挡住了人们视野里的密尔小溪。Vincent 骑着马，身后的披风高高扬起，他和同伴们一起用剑赶着背叛城主的囚徒。

“等我们进城时，一切都好了。”

“我们会得到奖赏，买酒，买女人，买两头膘肥体壮的山羊。”

“高高堆起的金币磨烂了串钱用的粗绳！”

他们的喜悦像风一样掠过了整个平原，与身边囚徒脸上的灰槁形成了鲜明的反差。

Vincent转头喝止住他们的笑声，他没有参与进来，却也没有放低自己的姿态：“行了，Re，别太难看了。”

和利威尔搭戏的都是一些经验老道的演员，他们只注重艺术和自己的角色，对别人的私生活不感兴趣。所以，他们即便知道了发生在利威尔身上的新闻，也丝毫不放在心上——他首先是个演员，其次是个男人，最后才是一个同。那些先生们虽只从《城门》中得到了一个配角，但是他们为相聚在一起感到荣幸，演技也在不断攀升。

“Vincent！别逗了，你小子只有母亲给你的一栋小木房子。”

“你哪里见识过漫天飞扬着纸屑，用葡萄酒温暖女人衣襟的场景。”

“你吃过罗马酒店里的小蛋糕吗，五金一个的人间美味，哦，你一个月的月钱才五金。”

Vincent想了想，似乎动摇了原本的想法：“这伙人在我们手上出不了什么岔子，那些赏金是我们的，总归是我们的，就像这帮人一样，跑不了。”

队伍中出现了分歧，他的部下们要求尽快回城，对钱的渴望烧红了每一双眼睛。Vincent不想这样，但他也不想看到自己的队伍出现分裂的情况。

导演在这个时候喊了停，他们认为今天的部分就可以到这里结束了。以目前的情况看来，每个人都把自己的角色发挥得非常好，连利威尔也不例外。摄影机里记录的是一段甚至可以直接拿做成成片的片段，机位、光影和角度都恰到好处。

“辛苦了。”

回到酒店后，韩吉已经等在利威尔门前，他说有重要的事情告诉利威尔。后者对这个时间见到他感到很惊讶。

“什么事？”

“我们进屋说。”

 

 

 

 

14.

他们走进房间，韩吉已经换成了一副严肃的神色，只是相对的。他一直是看似轻慢的人。他让利威尔坐下，暗示即将进行的谈话将会持续非常久，然而也可能会很短。他琥珀色的眼睛掠过对方的脸颊，饶有趣味用指尖点着下巴。

“你知道发生了什么吗？”

利威尔哑然，他有一种被蒙在鼓里的感觉。他摇了摇头：“有话就说。”

韩吉打开他带来的笔记本，点出一封私人信件，然后把屏幕转过去面对利威尔：“你自己看看。”

这是一封恐吓信，开门见山地说明来意。

你好，阿克曼先生，想必您肯定不愿意这些照片被挂在网上——推特、油管，任何一切能迅速传播瘟疫的地方。

如果不想发生这种事情的话，请打开邮箱下方的链接，按照上面的方法和时间给这个账号转20万欧元，我相信阿克曼先生和史密斯先生的一夜之情对得起这个价钱。

祝您有一个愉快的夜晚。

没有署名，文字下方附加了几张赤裸混乱到不堪入目的照片，主角是他和埃尔文两个人。埃尔文虽然也被拍到了，但也只是一个背面。更多的，是他躺在床上、地上，穿着被撕烂的衬衫的模样，像一个即将损坏的容器，接受和积累对方的体液和欲望。

这些照片的角度看上去仿佛是从不远却隐秘的角落里拍摄的，充满了很多微妙的细节，就连抓着枕头的手的骨节亦拍摄得非常清晰。

利威尔迅速地扫了一眼，脸色阴沉似水。他看向韩吉，嗓音变得有些干涩：“是谁，从哪里拍的？”

韩吉表示一切尚未得知，又把笔记本接过去反复读了几遍恐吓信，研究它的语气和措辞。利威尔见他这种神情，也没有说什么，只是稍稍冷静下来，安静等待韩吉整理好思绪重新说话。

“我在想这位来信者的目的和身份，有几点不是很明白。第一，他也许并不是如我们寻常看到的那种爱挖新闻猛料的狗仔。”

他们两个人坐在一张桌前努力分析敌人的来意，从窗外吹进来的冷风冻得手和胳膊下方一片冰冷。利威尔说了声：“等等。”起身走到房间的酒水台前，取来了刚刚泡好的红茶，分一杯给韩吉，喝下一口滚烫得有些不能入口的香醇的液体，才感觉自己涣散的理智正在慢慢地聚集起来。

“你继续。”

“这个神秘的来信人所做的第一步并不是直接放出你和史密斯的照片，而是先发到了我的私人邮箱里。而我又是你专属经纪人，这说明了什么？”

利威尔略想了想，抬眉道：“他是想从你这里得到什么？”

韩吉点头，赞同道：“对。我负责管理你的公众形象，演出任务和日程安排，在娱乐巨头公司中做过经理，看到的、知道的远非一般刚入行的经纪人所能比拟。也就是说，我可以称得上是一个经验丰富、能帮一个雪藏后的演员迅速走红的经纪人。对方也知道这一点，所以先来试探我，再来观察你的动向。”

“看来他们动手之前用过脑子了。”

“当然，你又不是新人了。如果你是写信者，你会怎么向这个明星的经纪人施加压力？”

“一般来说，我们遇到这种情况，最好的方式是直接用钱解决。但是事情并没有那么简单，对方想要的也绝对不是那20万欧元。如果我是他们，做到这个份上到最后一定是希望这位明星身败名裂。”利威尔拨了拨桌布垂下的流苏，“同一个人身上发生两起重大的性丑闻，那么我大概可以从此告别演艺圈了。”

韩吉伸手一指：“Right.”他又看向利威尔：“那么，对方的身份也就不只是狗仔那么单纯了，可能有幕后黑手在操纵这一切。他们的目的也很明确，这就是我想说的第二点。”

现在，并不能从面容上看出利威尔的心情如何，他听见韩吉加重了语气，忧心忡忡道：“这些照片是他们最有力的筹码，可能不仅仅只有几张，还有更多的……我们要做的，是尽可能地拖延时间。敌暗我明，此时出手反而不妙。”

娱乐圈就是一条十分变态的生物链，比的是勾心斗角，此消彼长、争奇斗艳。尽管游戏规则早已既定，也要装出对此一无所知的假象，只好、也只能玩下去。

韩吉临走前很不放心地看了一眼利威尔，后者维持着毫无波澜的神色，对上他的眼神：“放手去做吧。在水落石出之前，我有的是定力和耐心。”

 

 

 

 

15.

《城门》的拍摄进程已经走上了尾声，Massivemount制片公司制作的虚拟合成部分设计也即将大功告成，等到拍摄工作全部结束后就能把样片送去剪接和调色。 

最后几组镜头，利威尔要从古堡的圆窗边一跃而下，扬起墙灰的窗檐离地大约四到五米——这个距离说高不高，支撑演员体重的着力点也不容易找到。能不能将它们拍好，要看演员临场如何发挥。

利威尔绑着吊威亚时用的防护用具，若有所思地盯着起跳和落地的位置发呆。粉底液快要遮不住他眼底的乌青了，不过让他看起来更加仓皇无措，更像剧本里的Vincent。昨晚清洗完身体，他躺在床上试图入睡。他以为自己是经历过的人，经得住任何大风大浪，却没想到还是失眠了，看着天花板几乎要催眠出一种能和它交流对话的错觉。他干脆不睡了，起床打开电脑找片子看，松软的枕头陷出一个浅浅的坑未能得到平复。

利威尔一向都找有些枯燥乏味、欲扬且抑的经典电影看，他找上了95年的《廊桥遗梦》，01年的《珍珠港》，尽可能的接受这它们要传递出的信息，可是到最后这些过于安静的老片子统统换成了活泼甜美的《律政俏佳人》、《Sex and the City》，在非常轻快的圆舞曲的bgm中扬起嘴角，深夜时分一个人坐在电脑前静静笑着。也许利威尔没有发现，他正在被一种无法用言语道尽的孤独包围着。在娱乐圈中想要交到纯粹的朋友，或者找到完美的爱情？不可能的。

于是，在接下来的日子里，他和埃尔文固定而稀少的见面，偶尔在剧务会议上遇到也只是淡淡的打一个招呼，各自落座，没有再次发生交错的关系，也没有干扰到对方的生活，仿佛那一次激烈顶入身体的经历只是少年夜晚红着脸坐起来回忆的一场梦境。然而，那些活色生香的情节是少年人根本无法想象得到的，诱惑、缠绵，充满了成人化寻求温暖的方式。

利威尔毫不犹豫地从五米高的地方一跃而下，他的全身上下除了腰间吊着的一根威亚细钢丝再也没有别的防护用具了。摄影师拍到了飞掠过他耳边的风，摇曳在空中的衣角，轻巧得不可思议地落在地上，顺着惯性跑出几步开始了身为Vincent逃出城门的旅途。

副导演在监视器后道：“他真棒，不是吗？”

埃尔文则审阅着另一个小组的拍摄部分，一言未发。

两周后，剧组因顺利杀青而解散。正逢阳光明媚的周四，《城门》的样片正式送进制片公司进行后期制作。埃尔文作为在电影界中赫赫有名的一线导演，有资格、也有权利全程指导后期剪辑。然而另一边，利威尔已经从新西兰离开，返回位于巴黎的工作室，韩吉已经先行一步到了，因为他有更重要的事情去做。

“利威尔，我按照那个来信者给出的账号汇了20万欧元过去。”

离登机还有几分钟，利威尔的Tandem忽然有了韩吉的新消息。他穿着一身低调的灰色外套，戴着墨镜站在角落里：“你怎么一下子变得这么有钱，把远在加州的几栋小别墅卖了？”

“是啊，我凑到这些钱不容易。不过，我也算查到了些眉目，关于那个账号。是这样的，我认识一个警察小朋友，以前帮过他一些忙。他答应帮我调用警局里的资料查询这个私人账号。你知道吗，短短两天内，这个账号发生了三笔巨大的动向。”

韩吉神神秘秘道，手速很快，几乎是以刷屏的形式向利威尔传达着消息。

“除了我汇入的一笔，还分别收到和支出一笔。”

“收到的那笔钱我能理解，就是买通他们做事的人付的钱。”

“对，那个小警察在帮我找这笔汇款的账号的主人是谁。还有，你想不想知道他们是向谁买的照片？”

这么清晰的画面，如此近的距离。

韩吉的答复印证了利威尔的预感，也让他坠入黑暗的激流，展露出更多迷惘和无措，直到阴森迷途的尽头。

“他从一出现就是为了招惹你，利利，他是骗你的。”

 

 

 

【11-15】


End file.
